Salvation
by JS82
Summary: After The Season 6 Finale. Caroline's Journey to save Everyone !
1. Chapter 1

I am starting where the Vampire Diaries Season 6 Finale left off.

The Originals will be in this story too! But not till a few chapters in, as I am behind on watching and need to catch up

Stefan/Caroline, Klaus/Caroline, Hayley/Elijah, Hayley /Tyler, and just like the vampire diaries the plot with be all about Elena & Damon however in my version you don't have to see them.

I need a Beta, so message me if you are interested please. I didn't want to write a super long chapter then get people reviewing telling me to find a beta, so Beta find me!

They were gone.

Looking out into the empty cemetery they could see nothing but fog enclosing the courtyard.

Elena can't stop the tears form falling onto a newly alive Alaric's shoulder while Jeremy is bent on his knees on the cold earth with an utterly broken look on his face.

Caroline and Stefan stand together off to the right, not knowing any words to say to comfort those lost souls amongst them, being so lost themselves.

They all have lost someone they love tonight, and the nights not over yet.

Caroline's phone rings, the chorus of The Frays "Over my Head" breaks them from there somber moment, as Caroline answers.

"Matt, where are you?"

"Caroline thank god I tried Damon, but he didn't answer, I don't know what to do."

She visibly flinches; Matt doesn't know that Damon will never be answering his phone again. Knowing full well almost everyone could hear what Matts says she presses forward.

"What's going on?"

"You need to get the grill, it's the explosion, Care please hurry" Matt frantically screams into the phone.

"Matt you're freaking me out what's going on?"

"Its your Mom, she didn't make it out of the grill, she's got a pulse but she's unconscious, she needs vampire blood, I don't think she'll make it to the hospital."

Before anyone had time to register Caroline was racing off, but the moment she reached the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign she new there was a problem.

She couldn't breath, she felt as if she was suffocating, Stefan had taken off after her and was now standing beside her as a hole erupted in his chest and blood soaked his shirt. He quickly pulled her outside the boarder.

"We can't get in Caroline. Mystic Falls is still a Magic Free Zone."

"Stefan what do we do I need to get to her she needs me. Lets blow up the grill good idea, did anyone even find out if she was out before Damon plowed his car through it." Caroline rambles more to herself then Stefan.

Just then Tyler jog's up, she's actually surprised he got there that fast considering his human state.

"What's going on why did you stop?"

"We can't get in, the magic is still there." Stefan turns to Tyler

"But you can." Caroline says with determination.

She finds an empty water bottle on the side of the road bites into her wrist and begins to fill it.

Here take this to my mom, and get her to drink it then bring her here.

"Please Tyler hurry she's all I have"

Tyler takes the water bottle and sets off at a sprint into town.

Stefan grabs Caroline and pulls her into his arms, he's not sure himself why he did it, he thinks its because Caroline needs him now as her mothers life hangs in the balance, but he knows deep down that he's the one who needs Caroline's embrace after the long night they have had. They hold each other in silence, no tears no words of comfort, just being there is enough. That's when his mind wanders to the inevitable and he doesn't have it in him to tell her. He knows he holding his best friend while her mother dies, because magical vampire blood isn't going to work in a town that no longer allows magic. And just as his mind wraps around this reality, he feels her body stiffen, and he forgets just how smart his girl is. She knows. She has put two and two together. He tightens his hold on in anticipation of what she is going to do next, she attempt to run straight back over the boarder, and he has no choice but to grab her hard and push her back into a tree. Her fangs are now on full display and she's looking at him like he's her mortal enemy and not her self-professed BFF.

"You knew! "

"I just put it together a few seconds before you did Care"

"We have to get there Stefan, she ..."

But she never gets to finish that sentence, as Matt's ringtone blares through her phone again.

"Matt " She frantically answers

"I'm sorry Care."


	2. Chapter 2

Numb.

That's all she felt as the reality of Matt's words set in.

She was gone and just like that Caroline was numb.

She barely registered Stefan's pleading face inches away from hers, calling her name, or the shaking of her shoulders. Fuck is the part where he slaps me to break me out of my grief-ridden stupor she thinks, so obviously she states.

"Don't slap me."

Stefan looks relieved that she's said something.

"I wouldn't slap you Caroline. Are you okay?"

"No."

"What's going on?" Elena's voice breaks the silence.

"Liz didn't make it." Stefan says

The looks Caroline gets from Elena and Alaric are full of sympathy.

Sympathy about your mother's death from the hands of your father's killer is too much and Caroline just starts laughing. But soon the laughter turns to sobs and she's silently crying in Stefan's arms.

Bonnie, Damon, and her mom are all gone. What is she to do now?

She breaks out of her inner monologue long enough to register that there is a conversation going on around her.

Alaric is jumping into problem solving mode and she is thankful she hears brainstorming of where they are going to go regroup. She is not up to taking on the roll of control freak planner at the moment.

"There's a B&B just off Route 6, we could stay there. Its definitely out of the magic city limits." Stefan says "We should stay clear of the motels on the way into town they might have some straggling travelers still hanging about. Majority would have been in the grill but I'm sure there's some still out there."

"We need to stay close to town obviously, Matt and Jeremy can bring us some things from town. The B&B is our best bet, it should be big enough for all of us." Alaric states.

But Caroline doesn't want stale bed sheets and a mundane room. She wants comfort and familiarity. She even shocks herself with the plan that is forming inside her head, because comfort and familiarity should not go hand in hand with the next thing she says. But she knows it's the best option to avoid travellers and just get a moment to regroup and plan their next move. Just on the outskirts of town, beyond the cemetery lies a fully furnished vampire hideaway.

"Were not going to the B&B" Caroline says

The looks of shock on her friend's faces are probably less to do with her statement and more so because that's the first thing she has said in 10 minutes. She's guessing her friends thought she was in a catatonic state. But she's Caroline Forbes and she'll be damned if she going to have a nervous breakdown right now. There is too much to be done, there are friends to resurrect, a town to reclaim, and a mother to burry. She has to be stronger then she's ever been, take a page out of the Katherine Peirce handbook. She needs to be a survivor. She takes a second to think about survival and adjusts her game plan. Caroline Forbes doesn't want to survive she needs to thrive. With a renewed conviction in her tone she clues everyone in on where she thinks they should stay.

"Were going to Klaus's mansion"

XXXXX

Thanks for all the reviews they are greatly appreciated.

And don't worry readers… I have plans for Enzo.

Almost caught up on Originals so they will be making an appearance shortly.


End file.
